Ponyville Vacation
by LittleLawLover
Summary: Drained from the tournament, Harry accepts his penpal Twilight's offer to finally come see her. Entering into her world, he becomes a unicorn and must learn how to use a new magic. drabble
1. For a Vacation

For a Vacation

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I was so excited to get your last letter. You seem to be enjoying yourself. I can't believe you're already fourteen years old. You must be a wiz, ha ha, at being a wizard. Everything is just going fine here. Pinkie Pie just threw yet another party. I'm so exhausted! I love her parties, don't get me wrong. But some times I wish she would slow down. But then that wouldn't be Pinkie Pie. I so hope you can come visit one day. I think I found a spell that will bring you to my world. I really, really would love to see you in person. Anyway, I have a lot of studying I have to do now. I could just go on and on in this letter. I won't do that. I know you're busy with your own studying. I hope to hear from you soon._

 _Love always,_

 _Twilight_

 _P.S. I finally told Fluttershy about Hedwig. She really wants to meet her some day, too._

Harry sighed. Leaning back against his pillows, pain shot through his body. The first trial of the Tri Wizard tournament had ended hours ago. But the pain in his body make it feel like it just ended. He still couldn't believe that he was entered into the tournament. He didn't want to be in it. His eyes drifted over to his former best friend's bed. The red haired boy was sleeping with his back towards him. This whole tournament had driven a wedge between them. Ron was angry with him, and he was angry with Ron. He had no idea why his former friend was so jealous. This tournament was dangerous. He really didn't want to attend it. But how could he not? He had already been shoved into it.

His eyes wondered over to the window. Hedwig was sleeping on a perch nearby. If he could just get out of here. Even just for a small vacation. He would take it. His eyes dropped back down to Twilight's letter. The young girl was magical like he was. His eyes found her words again about how she wanted to meet him and how she was working on a spell that could bring him to his world. It was very tempting. Perhaps he should tell her he was willing to come see her, even if for a short while.

Gnawing on his lip, Harry reached for his pen and a blank piece of paper. Rolling onto his stomach, he put the pen to the paper and began to write.

 _Dear Twilight,_

 _It's good to hear from you again. I'm glad everything is going well for you in your studies. My studies are still going fine. Though, to be honest, I really could use a break from all of this. I, somehow, got entered into a tournament that's extremely dangerous. I don't want to participate in it. So I'm more that open to accepting your offer of bringing me to your world. I think we're long over due to meet. If you can get the spell working, feel free to pull me into your world. Oh, and Hedwig. She'd love to come meet you all, especially Fluttershy. I think they would get along really well. Well, it's getting late. I should get to bed. My body hurts so much. I hope to hear from you soon._

 _With love,_

 _Harry_

Harry sighed. He folded the letter before tapping it with his wand, using the spell that Twilight told him about. "Telaportas." A spark shot out of his wand. It spiraled around the letter before it and the letter vanished in a flash. "Well, that's that. If only she really could bring me to her world."

Putting up his utensils, Harry laid down his glasses and rested his head on his pillow and closed his eyes.

…

Twilight hummed to herself as she continued to read the book in front of her. A yawn escaped her mouth. "Goodness. Is it really getting that late?"

She looked up to her window. The moon was directly in front of it, shining brightly. "I guess it is. I just got so lost in this book. It's so good. But I should put it up for the night."

Twilight's horn started to glow. The glow wrapped around the book and she floated it to the shelf. The young mare turned to walk to the stairs that would lead up to her room where she knew her young dragon companion was already asleep. But before she could take a single step towards their bedroom, a light flashed into the room. She watched as a piece of paper floated down onto her table. "Harry must have sent me another letter. I didn't expect him to reply so soon."

She walked over to it. Engulfing her horn in its purple glow, she picked up and opened the letter. Her eyes ran over his words, devouring them. She gasped. "Oh no! He's entered into a dangerous tournament?! That's so scary! He must be so worried! I can't stand the thought of him being hurt!" She paced the room. "There must be something I can do. I don't want him to get hurt. Oh! Wait! The spell! I can bring him here! He agreed to it!"

Twilight turned and ran towards her bookshelf, the letter floated down to the table. Her eyes ran over the books. "Let's see. There it is!" She pulled the book off the shelf and opened it, flipping through the pages. "Let me think. The spell should be right…here!" She carefully scanned her eyes over the spell. "Okay. This should be easily enough." With a deep breath, she spoke the spell. "One so far away. Tired and worn. I beseech you. Come to my world. Come to me and rest."

Twilight's horn flared up. A wind appeared in the room. Small purplish grey clouds gathered above her. The magic from her horn shot through the clouds. With a flash of lightning and a small boom of thunder, two figures came through the clouds. They floated down to the floor. One was a white owl, beautiful and wise looking. While the other was a tan stallion with rich chocolate color mane and tail.

It was her friend Harry. She wasn't exactly sure how she knew since she's ever seen him. But she had no doubt this was her friend. The wind and clouds vanished. She smiled upon hearing Spike stir upstairs. He said, "Pinkie Pie, turn down the music. It's too loud."

"Oops. I didn't mean to disturb him," Twilight said. Her eyes landed on her new guests. Well, I should let them sleep. He looks so worn out." She gathered her magic around her horn again and summoned a blanket and pillow for Harry. Lifting him up, she placed the pillow under his head and the blanket over him. "Sleep well, my friend. We'll officially meet in the morning."

Twilight turned and headed up the stairs, ready for bed herself. Giddiness filled her as she laid down on her bed. She couldn't wait to officially meet her new friend in the morning. With a yawn, she laid down and closed her eyes.

 **Man, I hope someone likes this. I'm not that good at writing and I'm a bit in a little depressed funk. This is my first attempt at a cross over like this.**


	2. Meeting Pt1

Meeting

Part One

Harry yawned and stretched out as he woke up from his slumber. Oddly, he felt really refreshed. And his body was so relaxed despite sleeping on the hard floor below him. He blinked in confusion. Squinting he looked again and did indeed find he was laying on the floor. "What the heck? Did I fall out of bed?"

A soft giggled prompted him to turn around. He squinted again at the blurry purple figure coming towards him. Suddenly his vision cleared up as his glasses appeared on his face. He blinked and noticed the purple blur was actually a purple unicorn. He squinted again, only in confusion this time. "Tw-Twilight?"

"You got it," she said.

"Wow," Harry said, his eyes scanning her body. "I knew you said you were a pony but I guess a part of me didn't really accept it."

"I can understand," Twilight Sparkle said. "I can't imagine you as you've described yourself either." Her eyes looked him over with curiosity. "Though I do love your current look."

"Huh?" Harry looked down at his body, noticing he, too, was now a pony. He stood up on his hooves and checked his new tan coated body out. "Wow." He flicked his chocolate tail and ears and clopped his hooves on the floor. "This is just crazy. A bit over whelming, too."

"Just relax," Twilight said. "You can take as much time as you need to get use to this. I'm sure it's a lot to take in."

"Okay." Harry nodded, plopping down on his hindquarters. "So I guess the spell worked."

"Obviously," Twilight Sparkle said. She walked away from him and opened a cabinet. "Just relax there. I'll make us some tea and we can talk."

"Tea sounds good," Harry said. He looked around for Hedwig; finding the owl missing.

"If you're looking for Hedwig she's outside with Spike," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Oh," Harry said. "I didn't know she was here."

"Yeah. She came, too." She paused and looked up at the ceiling. "Though I'm not exactly sure why. The spell was only supposed to bring you here. But I guess it doesn't matter. Nothing bad appears to have happened."

"That's good," Harry said, still looking around the library. It was so neat and clean and smelled more like books than a tree considering they were inside of one. It was hard for him to believe a pony could keep a building this clean. "Your, um, home looks really lovely."

"Thank you." Twilight Sparkle, with her horn glowing, lifted up the teapot and teacups along with another small bowl with a lid on it. She walked over to Harry and placed the items down on the floor. "Would you like sugar?"

"Uh, sure," Harry said.

"One or two cubes?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"One," Harry replied. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Twilight Sparkle said placing one cube in his tea.

Harry looked at the cup and then at his hooves.

"Why not try using your horn?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"My horn?" Harry looked up her. When she pointed to his forehead, he lifted his hoof up and found a horn protruding through his head. "What the bloody ale?! Why do I have a horn?!"

"I assume it's because you have magic in your world," Twilight Sparkle said. "You don't appear to have a cutie mark though."

"A cute mark?" Harry blinked. "Oh! That mark on your flank?"

"That's correct." She nodded.

"I almost forgot about that," Harry said. "Do you think I'll get one since I'm not a part of this world?"

"I'm not sure," Twilight Sparkle said. "It might be possible. No one from another world has come here before. Since you have a horn I'm assuming it's possible that you'll get a cute mark and have a special talent coming with it. For now you should be able to do just basic magic like lifting a cup." She lighted her cup with her magic to show him. "Now you try."

"Well, okay," Harry said. Looking back down at his cup he concentrated. Shockingly he felt his magic flowing into his horn. Then his cup lit up in a light orange color and lifted off the ground. He brought it up to his lips. Carefully, he tilted it to his muzzle. Trying to steady it he only bumped it into his large nose, splashing the contents on the floor. Startled he lost control of his magic and the cup clanked on the floor below, spilling out the tea. "I'm so sorry!"

"No worried," Twilight Sparkle said. Placing down her cup she pulled out a towel from a nearby cabinet and dried up the floor before pouring him another glass. "You'll get the hang of it in no time. All you need is practice. And don't worry about any mess. I make plenty of them on my own and with Spike and my friends around."

"Thank you." Harry lowered his mouth down to the cup and took a drink of the tea. "Will I be able to meet your friends? They sound really interesting."

"Of course you will," Twilight Sparkle said. "We can go see them any time you want. Though remember what I said about Pinkie Pie."

"I do," Harry said. "I'm prepared for her party."

"Believe me," Twilight Sparkle said. "There's no way to prepare for your first party with Pinkie."

"Is she really that bad?" Harry asked.

"She sure is," Twilight Sparkle said with a giggle. "But once you get passed that first party you'll be fine."

"I can't wait." Harry smiled.

"So how long would you like to stay here?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I…I'm not really sure," Harry said. "I'm a bit surprised at how fast you brought me here."

"Should I have waited and wrote you again?" Twilight Sparkle asked, worried. She grabbed her head with her hooves. "Oh gosh! I didn't even think of that! I was so worried about you! You said you were tired and I just zapped you here! I'm so, so very sorry!"

"No, it's fine," Harry said, shaking his head. "I really didn't feel like participating in the tournament anymore. So I might stay until that's over at least. Since Dumbledore and the others don't know about this place I know they won't come looking for me."

"I'm so glad," Twilight Sparkle said with a sigh. She lowered her hooves to the floor. "I was worried there for a moment that I did something wrong."

"You didn't," Harry said. "I'm glad to be here. Everything you said about this place in your letters has me really curious. And I need a break from all the magic back at school and from my friends anyway."

"You having trouble with your friends still?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Yes." Harry nodded. "Ron is still jealous. I have no idea why. It's not like I asked to be put into the tournament. I still have no idea who put my name in that. It's starting to really bug me, too."

"I'm sure you'll learn one day," Twilight said. "For now, just relax and enjoy your vacation."

"I think I will," Harry said. "And despite being a bit tired of magic, I'm still a bit interested in learning about my horn here." He glanced up at his horn, engulfing it in his orange glow. "I wonder why my glow is orange?"

"I don't think the glow matters," Twilight Sparkle said. "Besides, I think it suits you."

"Oh, um, thank you." Harry looked back at Twilight Sparkle. He felt his heart racing in his chest but didn't understand why. She was pretty. But he technically wasn't a pony so he shouldn't be attracted to her. Maybe he just thought she was cute. Just a bit because he's thought other animals were cute. Yeah, that's all this is.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

Harry shook his head, heat rushed to his cheeks. "No. Nothing's wrong." He took another drink of his tea. "The tea's really good."

"It's herbal," Twilight Sparkle said. "I read a lot and really enjoy having tea to drink. It's one of my favorites. How about you?"

"I like tea enough to drink it," Harry said. "But I don't think I've ever considered it a favorite. I like it better than coffee though. Coffee's too bitter for me, even with milk or cream."

"I'm not a fan of coffee either," Twilight Sparkle said. "Though I really do love this apple smoothie my friend Applejack makes. You must try it while you're here. I think you'll love it."

"Sure. Sounds great," Harry said. "I'd like to get immersed in your culture while I can. And I'd love to see her farm sometime."

"Oh, I guarantee you will," Twilight Sparkle said. "We can go take a tour of it when we go out to meet my friends later. I'm not sure where they all are at the moment. They're probably scattered around right now taking care of business."

"That's all right," Harry said. "I'm sure I'll meet them soon enough."

"You sure will," Twilight Sparkle said. "I'm suppose to meet up with them today for lunch. We're having a picnic. Rainbow Dash is going to keep the sky clear for us."

"A picnic sounds nice," Harry said. "I can't remember the last time I went on one. Well…actually I don't think I've ever been on one."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well, you're going on one today as my special guest," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Thanks a lot, Twilight Sparkle," Harry said.

"You've welcome," Twilight Sparkle said. "And feel free to just call me Twilight."

 **Just so ya know, I'm not one for cussing. That's why "hell" was replaced with "ale". It'll probably be the only time I use it. This one would have been longer but I can't decide how to have him meet the others.**

 **Guest: Um…oops? Lol Sorry about that. I'll fix it if my eyes and brain will let me find the mistake. Thanks for pointing it out.**

 **Vashthesnake: I'm not sure it'll be good. I'm just bored and playing around. But glad you like it and think it's good so far. They'll talk about their first letter at some point. As for the title, I have no idea what to label this as when I posted it. I think I have a better one that suits the story more. It should rhyme, but I'm terrible at rhyming.**

 **AshesGleamandGlow: Glad you like. I'll update when I can. Like I said, I'm a bit down right now and writings a bit of a pain to do. It flows when it wants to flow.**

 **Sakura Lisel: Well, they're only two types of stallions. Castrated and uncastrated. So he's uncastrated. Lol. Or are you meaning his breed? If you mean that, I'm not sure. They don't really specify breeds in the show. Though it's obvious that Big Mac is a Clydesdale or inspired by the breed at least.**

 **Omniverse's infinity stones: Thanks.**


	3. Meeting Pt 2

Meeting

Part Two

"Shall we go?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Sure." Harry pushed himself up to his hooves. He tried walking forward, his legs all moving, or trying to move at the same time. It didn't work. His back hooves bumped against his front hooves causing him to fall on his face.

Twilight Sparkle giggled. "I guess it's not going to be easy for you to walk with four legs."

"Apparently not," Harry said pushing himself back to his hooves.

"Just watch me." Twilight Sparkle walked across the floor. "See? It's easy."

"Easy for you," Harry said. Still he tried it again, letting his front right let and back left leg move first. Once they were in stable and in place he moved his other legs then rotated back and forth.

"Very good," Twilight Sparkle said. "You ready to go now?"

"I think so," Harry said. He watched Twilight Sparkle opened the door with her magic and followed her outside.

"Hey, Twilight!" Spike ran over to them. "Are we leaving yet?"

"We sure are," Twilight Sparkle said.

Harry looked up to see Hedwig flying down to him. She landed on his back and hooted. "Hello, Hedwig."

"Oh, Harry this is Spike," Twilight Sparkle said. "Spike this is Harry."

"Nice to meet you," Spike said. "I've just been out here playing with Hedwig. She's a real delight."

"Nice to meet you as well," Harry said. "I'm glad to hear she's been behaving herself. I wasn't sure how she would react to this world."

"She's been great," Spike said.

"Well, we better be off," Twilight Sparkle said. "The others are probably waiting for us by now."

Harry nodded. He followed Twilight Sparkle through the town; surprised that it didn't look much different from the towns he was use to seeing.

"So what do you think so far?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"It's nice," Harry said. "Just as you described. There's a real peaceful air about it. I like it."

"Maybe you could come visit more often?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Maybe," Harry said.

"Or you could just stay here," Spike said.

"Spike, Harry can't stay here forever," Twilight Sparkle said. "We have no idea if his presence here will cause damage to him or our world."

"I guess so," Spike said. "Still it's a nice thought. Do you think he can use magic? He has a horn."

"It's possible," Twilight Sparkle said.

"You think so?" Harry looked up at his horn.

"We could try later," Twilight Sparkle said. "When your more use to the body you're in."

"Good plan," Harry said. He continued to follow Twilight through the small town and over a bridge. Before long he found himself in a nice open field were some ponies were gathered on a white and red-checkered blanket under a tree.

"Hello, girls," Twilight Sparkle said upon arrival at the blanket.

"Twilight, darling, so good to see you," the purple mane pony said. "Dear me, who is your friend?"

"New friend!" the pink mane and coat pony said.

Harry felt her energy immediately.

"Let me introduce you to my friends," Twilight Sparkle said.

"No need," Harry said. "They are just as you described them." He nodded at each one as he said their names. They smiled and nodded at their names. "Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. It's nice to meet you all."

"Nice you meet you, too," Rainbow Dash said. "I hope you're liking our home. Twilight told us about you too. Your life sounds awesome!"

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, darling," Rarity said.

"It sure is," Applejack said pointing to the owl on his back. "Who's your friend there?"

"Oh, this is Hedwig," Harry said.

"Oh my," Fluttershy said moving closer to the bird. "She's so beautiful. What kind of owl is she?"  
"A snow owl," Harry said looking back at his friend.

"Hello there, Hedwig," Fluttershy said. "I'm Fluttershy. It's nice to meet you."

Hedwig hooted before flying over to Fluttershy's back. She nibbled on the filly's ear gently.

"Oh my," Fluttershy said with a light giggle. "She's so friendly."

"She likes you," Harry said with a smile.

"And I like her as well," Fluttershy said. "She really is very beautiful."

"So how long are you going to be stay here, Harry?" Applejack said.

"I'm not sure," Harry said laying down beside Twilight on the blanket. "This trip was a bit unplanned."

"How so?" Rarity asked.

"I was have a bit of a hard time at my school," Harry said. "I some how got entered into this dangerous tournament."

"Dear me!" Rarity said.

"I think it sounds awesome!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Anyway, Twilight had written me at that time and I told her what I was going through," Harry said. "And here I am."

"Well, we're glad you are taking a break from all that you're dealing with," Applejack said. "Feel free to stay here as long as you like. We all mighty friendly here."

"That's very nice of you," Harry said. "I really needed to get away from it all."

"You must be hungry," Fluttershy said. "Please, help yourself to some muffins."

"I made them!" Pinkie Pie said. "There're also cupcakes and sandwiches! If I had known you were coming I would have baked a cake!"

"Twilight told me that you loved to throw parties," Harry said.

"Do you like to party?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Actually, I haven't been to parties before," Harry said.

"What?!" Pinky Pie gasped. "You haven't been to a party before?! What about your birthday?!"

"My, um, family never celebrated my birthday," Harry said.

"Whatever do you mean?" Rarity asked.

"My parents died when I was just a baby," Harry said. "I was forced to live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin. They don't like me due to my magical heritage. So they never celebrated my birthday."

"How awful," Fluttershy said.

"Awful?!" Pinkie Pie said. "Awful?! This is an outrage to party lovers everywhere! And it must be rectified!"

"Oh boy," Rainbow Dash said. "Here we go."

"Harry my friend," Pinkie Pie said as she slipped her leg around Harry's shoulders. "Before you leave here I will throw you the best party I have ever made! I promise you! It shall be done! And you will have the best time of your life!"

"That's not really necessary," Harry said.

"Oh yes it is!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Remember what I told you about her," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Oh, right," Harry said. "Well, I guess it would be all right then."

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie screamed and jumped around. "Party for Harry!"

"Bloody ale," Harry said. "She really is nuts over parties."

"It's her calling, dear," Rarity said. "As I'm sure Twilight has already told you, we all have our gifts."

"She has," Harry said with a nod.

"And I must say that I absolutely adore your accent," Rarity said. "What is that, if I may ask?"  
"It's a British accent," Harry said.

"Sorry, I'm not familiar with it," Rarity said.

"I figured since we live in different world. But perhaps I can explain it," Harry said before trying to work through his words and figure our how to explain the difference in his world from this one.

 **Okay, I didn't think this one through. I have no idea where to take it. Besides the obvious parting coming up, anyone have any ideas or thoughts on what they can do?**


	4. First Party & a Decision

First Party & a Decision

Harry's jaw dropped open upon seeing the party decorations before him. They were all over the Apple's barn. Everything was so colorful and vibrate. Clearly when Pinkie Pie threw a party she threw a party and didn't hold anything back. He didn't know what he liked best. The balloons, the confetti, the giant three tier cake, the colorful presents, or the giant banner spanning the barn.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" the ponies and Spike screamed. All of the mane six were there plus some other ponies Harry didn't recognize.

"So how do you like it?!" Pinkie Pie asked.

"It's amazing! I love it!" Harry said.

"Great!" Pinkie Pie said. "We have lots of games to play and lost of food to eat! Look! We even got you presents! I love parties!"

"Sorry Pinkie's so loud," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Don't worry about it," Harry said. "She's very enjoyable."

"So what would you like to do first, Harry?" Applejack asked.

"I'm not sure," Harry said. "It all looks so fun."

"I want cake!" Pinkie pie said before shoving a slice into her mouth. "So yummy!"

"Pinkie Pie, please," Rarity said.

"You're wasting your breathe," Rainbow Dash said before eating a piece of cake herself.

"Cake sounds great," Harry said. The ponies moved over to the table. Twilight Sparkle cut them all a slice and passed them over using her magic while Applejack introduced the other ponies as her family. Harry observed how the ponies were eating. The earth ponies were eating of the plates directly while the two unicorns were using their magic to eat. He decided to use his magic. Engulfing his horn he tried and lifted his fork. But he lost control and the cake landed on his nose.

"You'll get it." Twilight rubbed the cake off with a napkin.

"This is a lot harder than it looks," Harry said.

"We can practice more later," Twilight Sparkle said.

Harry nodded. After eating their cake they moved to the presents. He opened them and accepted them gratefully. Twilight Sparkle gave him a book. Spike gave him a quill set. Applejack gave him some cider. Rainbow Dash gave him a book on the Wonderbolts. Fluttershy gave him a bird whistle. Rarity gave him a scarf. And Pinkie Pie gave him some party games. It fit them all so well.

"Game time!" Pinkie Pie tied a blind fold around Harry's eyes. "Pin the tail on the donkey!

Harry laughed and picked up the tail at his hooves. He stepped forward.

"You're cold!" Pinkie Pie said. "Getting colder!"

Harry turned to his right.

"Ah! Warm!" Pinkie Pie said.

Harry continued walking.

"You're getting warmer! Oh so warm! You're burning up!" Pinkie Pie said.

Harry stretched out his neck and hit the wall.

"You got it!" Pinkie Pie said. "Well, sort of."

Harry pulled the blindfold off and found he was close to hitting the mark but was off by an inch. "Not bad for my first time."

"You did great," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Me next!" Rainbow Dash said.

Harry handed the blindfold over and let the blue coated pony take her turn. After Pinkie Pie when then the rest before they moved on to other games. Hours later, the party finally broke up. They all said their goodbyes and headed home.

Harry yawned. "That was exhausting but fun. I think I'll be picking confetti out of my hair for the rest of my life."

"Pinkie's parties are always like that," Twilight Sparkle said. "I'm guessing you'd like to wait until tomorrow to try your magic again?"

"Pinkie Pie's parties are always the best," Spike said.

"That might be best," Harry said just before Hedwig landed on his back. "Hey, where have you been?"

"Looks like she went flying with Owloicous," Twilight Sparkle said when her own owl landed on her back.

"I see you've made a friend," Harry said. Hedwig hooted. "That's good."

"We're finally home," Twilight Sparkle said. She opened the door with her magic.

Harry followed her up the stairs into their shared room. Or technically shared space. The room over looked the library so it didn't really feel like an actual _room._ It also felt a bit weird to be staying in the same place as Twilight Sparkle but the feeling soon past. He was thinking like a human. And currently he wasn't a human at all. They crawled into their beds and said their goodnights. "Good night, Twilight and Spike."

"Good night, Harry and Spike," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Good night, Harry and Twilight," Spike said before instantly falling asleep.

Harry laid a wake for a while thinking about his time here. He found that he was really enjoying it and even thought about staying longer. But how long should he stay? He knew he was in no hurry to go back to Hogwarts. He shook it from his head. If he was going to get any sleep he needed to stop thinking about that. He closed his eyes and slept a dreamless sleep.

…

"Come on, Harry," Twilight Sparkle said. "You can do it."

"I'm trying." Harry's horn was glowing. The rock in front of him began to glow as well. He was attempting levitation. Peaking through an eye, he looked to see if anything was happening. The rock wobble before lifting into the air an inch. "I did it."

"You did it!" Twilight Sparkle shouted.

Harry lost his concentration. The rock shot across the room. It bounced off the books and the wall before landing on the floor with a thud.

"Sorry," Twilight Sparkle said. "I guess I shouldn't have shouted like that."

"It's all right," Harry said. "I have to get use to people talking while I'm using this magic."

"That's true. How about we take a break and have some tea?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Sounds good to me," Harry said. He watched Twilight prepare their tea before she came to join him on the floor. She poured them a cup. "So I've been thinking about something."

"Oh?" Twilight Sparkle took a drink of her tea. "What about?"

"Me being in this place," Harry said.

Twilight Sparkle lifted an eyebrow. "And?"

"I think I'm going to stay," Harry said.

"What? You mean forever?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Well, I don't know if it'll be for that long, but I want to stay here a while longer," Harry said.

"Wow," Twilight Sparkle said. "It's fine with me. I'd be glad to have you stay for a while longer. I know the others will like it too."

"Great. I was worried I might over stay my welcome," Harry said.

"You're welcome here any time," Twilight Sparkle said. "You know that."

Harry nodded.


	5. Until We Meet Again

Creativity is officially dead. I'm not into this. So this idea is up for adoption if anyone wants it. Just let me know if you take it so I can follow along with it. And give me credit for the idea in the summary or at the top of the first chapter.

Until We Meet Again

Harry stood on the hill over looking Ponyville. It was time for him to leave. For the past few days he felt something pulling on his body and soul. It wasn't until last night, during a bizarre dream, that he realized it was the cup calling him back. The dream also showed him that if it came here to pull him back this world would be devastated. So he had to get back before that happened.

"Harry," Twilight Sparkle said. "Are you sure you can't stay longer?"

"I'm sure." Harry nodded. "I have to go. Nothing might happen if I stay, but I can't take that chance." He looked at her. "I want to thank you for bringing me here. Maybe I can return after I graduate from Hogwarts."

"I understand," Twilight said. She stroked Hedwig's feathers. "I'll miss you both."

"And we shall miss you," Harry said. His mind went over everything that he has done in this world. He learned to use his unicorn magic, he saw Rarity's shops, had more fun with Pinkie, helped Applejack with the farm, Fluttershy with her animals, pulled pranks with Rainbow Dash. He even got to meet the princesses of this world. But now it was over. He had to go back. He gave Twilight Sparkle a hug. "I'm ready."

"Then home to Hogwarts you shall go." Twilight Sparkle's horn started glowing. The glow engulfed Harry and he disappeared from that world.

Harry blinked. He looked around to find himself back in his room. Ron was still in bed. Apparently it hadn't been all that long since he had left. Hedwig flew over to her perch. Harry laid down on his bed with a sigh. He was definitely going to go back to Ponyville.


End file.
